


Something Like Love

by OutlawLord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Ushijima Wakatoshi really likes Tendou Satori's lap, kind of, sappho and her friend except they're actually just friends because they're dumb, that's it that's the whole plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlawLord/pseuds/OutlawLord
Summary: Satori watches the credits of every movie he sees with Wakatoshi. It's to get Wakatoshi to relax. Okay, maybe it's to get Wakatoshi to relax enough to lie on Satori. But hey, at least it's for a good cause. Wakatoshi is wired so tight all the time anyway. He deserves a break.In which Wakatoshi realizes he likes relaxing, and Satori's lap is perfect for relaxing in.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Something Like Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in preparation for writing something kind of really sad. Aha. Ha, ha, ha. Anyway, enjoy!

Satori loves watching movies with Wakatoshi. The pro volleyball player gives the most amusing commentary at the worst possible timing, and while it’s always to their friends’ chagrin, when they actually decide to sit through a movie with the couple, Satori can never hold back his laughter.

“Why is he bleeding so much?” Wakatoshi asks in the middle of one horror flick. “The blood is spurting from his arm like an arterial injury, but the cut has clearly missed the brachial artery, which is the only artery even vaguely in the area that was cut.” Wakatoshi had taken a first aid class, in order to properly prepare for any injuries he might gain while playing volleyball, and learn about any injuries that might prevent him from playing volleyball, and he loves flexing his first aid knowledge on the rest of the plebeians in his friend group.

The redhead leans over onto Wakatoshi’s shoulder in his laughter, though once he’s done, he says, “It’s for the drama, Wakatoshi-kun. It’s more dramatic that way. Artistic liberties.” Wakatoshi nods contemplatively.

But what Satori loves more than watching movies with Wakatoshi, is watching the credits with Wakatoshi. By the time the movie is finished, the brunet is all tuckered out, and he relaxes. Satori doesn’t ever really see Wakatoshi relax very often, and it looks tiring to be wired so tight for so long, so Satori simply watches movies until the credits, and watches the tension seep from the other man’s body. He’ll slouch in his seat, or, if Satori’s lucky, lay his head on the redhead’s shoulder, or even his lap. They also make a habit of reading each and every single name listed.

“It’s disrespectful not to,” Wakatoshi grunts when Satori asks on one late afternoon. Wakatoshi is basically talking into Satori’s shoulder, but the redhead doesn’t mind at all. “Every name listed has done something worthwhile to be listed in the credits. We should honor their hard work, even if it was all behind the scenes.”

Sometimes, Satori will point out an especially strange name, and Wakatoshi will be tired enough to genuinely laugh along with him. Those times are usually when Wakatoshi falls on his lap, and Satori gets to run his fingers through Wakatoshi’s hair as they lounge.

One day, Wakatoshi invites Satori back to his dorm. Satori brings a new manga book from the series he has introduced to Wakatoshi. They don’t end up reading it.

When Satori opens the door to the dorm, Wakatoshi pats the spot next to him on his bed. Tendou sits down, and Wakatoshi promptly lays his head down on his lap, facing away from him.

“Eh?!” Satori cries out, startled. “What are you doing, Wakatoshi-kun?”

The brunet looks up at Satori with the corner of his eye. “I want you to pet my head,” he says without shame. Satori blinks once before placing his hand on his friend’s scalp and gently dragging his fingers through it. Wakatoshi sighs quietly and sinks into Satori’s lap.

Satori doesn’t know how long he does it for, but when he finally looks up from Wakatoshi’s relaxed face, he realizes that the room has gotten pretty dark. “Ah,” he says, “It’s getting pretty late.” He doesn’t remove his hand from Wakatoshi’s hair, though, and Wakatoshi doesn’t ask him to. In fact, with the way his eyes are closed, Satori almost would think Wakatoshi fell asleep, if not for the way his eyelashes flutter open every once in a while to stare at nothing, or the way Wakatoshi’s hand has, at some point, found a place on Satori’s knee, lightly drumming his fingers there.

Finally, after several more minutes, Wakatoshi moves to sit up, and Satori lays his hand by his side. “Thank you,” Wakatoshi says, absentmindedly rubbing at his face.

Satori smiles. “Any time,” he replies easily, thoughtlessly, before saying his goodbyes and going back to his dorm.

He doesn’t realize he left his manga book behind until he’s ready for bed. He wonders if he can use it as an excuse to go back to Wakatoshi’s room again. The next day, he does. Wakatoshi's head somehow ends up in his lap, and they spend another several hours in that position. At least this time, Satori remembers the book when he leaves.

Satori hadn’t known that when he said “Any time,” Wakatoshi would truly take him up on that offer. During lunch, hanging out together, even during practice breaks, if Satori sits down, he almost always finds himself with a lapful of Wakatoshi, who stares up at him beseechingly until he starts petting his hair.

Today, it happens during their lunch break, and they’re sitting on an outside bench next to a really pretty tree. Well, Satori’s sitting. Wakatoshi is lying down, staring up at the tree from his vantage point on Satori’s lap.

Satori thinks about how surprised their friends had been, the first time Wakatoshi had laid his head in Satori’s lap and silently demanded head pats in front of them. He knows that he’s usually the physically affectionate friend, the one who drapes himself over anyone strong enough to carry his body weight. Heck, Satori’s surprised he’s not the one lying in Wakatoshi’s lap right now. Of course, he can’t complain, not when his best friend looks so content where he is.

“Why do you like my lap so much, Wakatoshi-kun?” Satori suddenly asks. Said boy blinks at him, before carefully considering the question.

“I suppose,” he starts, before shaking his head. “I like it because it’s comfortable. You’re comfortable. You’re, ah, comforting.”

It’s probably the most Satori’s ever seen Wakatoshi at a loss for words, and he feels a rush of pride that he’s the one that made Wakatoshi feel that way.

Maybe it’s possessiveness. Satori doesn’t know. He doesn’t want to look too far into it.

“I’m glad you think so, Wakatoshi-kun!” Satori smiles. “And for the record, I think you’re very comfortable and comforting to be around, too.”

Wakatoshi smiles, and it’s very small, but it’s genuine. “I’m glad,” he whispers.

Wakatoshi’s hand finds Satori’s, and when they look into each other’s eyes, something passes between them. Something like a mutual understanding. Something like affection.

Something like love.

**Author's Note:**

> Roll credits. (+1 sin)


End file.
